Lucky
'''Lucky '''is a supporting character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''He's a resident of the Disney Kingdom who becomes the security guard alongside the king's brother. Background Lucky was transported to the Disney Kingdom along with his siblings, parents and the other characters from the respective film. Lucky and his family moved to Dalmatian Street, a small town for dogs and their families to live. While his father went to work, his mother would stay home and nurture the puppies. Lucky would watch TV and surf the Internet. Since Lucky was into technology, he began to read books on technology and hoped to help the city of the Disney Kingdom with his tech-savviness, one of these days. During the Dalmatians' time in the Disney Kingdom, an evil fire-breathing dragon named Tank threatened to conquer the kingdom and eradicate all of the characters. Even in death. Pongo and Perdita eventually learned that their puppies would age, due to the Disney magic, so to keep their children in safety, they began to support the royal family with finding the child with the strongest Disney spirit. Development Lucky is one of the characters that the storywriter wanted to include in his fan-fiction story. Just like his parents, Lucky wasn't originally going to have a major role in the ''Disney Kingdom ''until the storywriter was close to ending the story. Unlike any of the Disney kids, Lucky and his siblings would be the first and only characters to age, most likely due to the fact that the Disney magic wanted to make some of the puppies' dream, a reality. Personality Lucky is shown to be exceptionally intelligent and incredibly tech-savvy. Since his counterpart loved watching TV, Lucky began to wonder about how the TV was made, in fact, Lucky became curious about technology period. His curiosity inspired him to read books on technology, how it's made and etc. After reading a lot about technology, Lucky began to dream about making his own technology and working with it. Despite his dream, Lucky was very kind and cared strongly about his family and his people. He was willing to use his tech-savvy to help his people when they were in need of desperate help. As both a child and teenager, Lucky was responsible and mature. However, Lucky did however retain his mischievous nature along with his brother, Patch. They seem to joke around whenever they're in a good mood but when there are matters for them to stop joking around, they seize their jovial behavior for a no-nonsense and pragmatic kind of behavior. Lucky is pretty stubborn when it comes to people doing his job for him or people touching his inventions. He seems to be very feisty, compared to his stronger brother, Patch. Lucky's intelligent and tough demeanor fits in perfectly with the adventurous demeanor of his king and his teammates. Lucky seem to have developed a close and loving friendship with Mark's older brother, Jalen, who ends up being his partner as the security guard of the Disney Castle. Lucky seems to love his job and has become very good at it over the years. He seems to love living in a castle rather than an apartment probably due to there being less electrical things for him to fix. He's now able to fix the electrical appliances in the castle and always insist that he fixes it before someone else does. Physical appearance In the film, Lucky was a small Dalmatian puppy with black spots and blue eyes. By the end of the film and in the upcoming cartoon series, Lucky will have aged into a teenager, has begun to walk on two legs and has begun to wear a green hoodie and sweat pants. Appearances Disney Kingdom Lucky is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan along with his parents, siblings and the other characters. He warmly welcomes the Jones brothers as they're accepted into the Disney Kingdom as official members of royalty. Once the sun rose, Lucky and his family returned home to Dalmatian Street. However, the boys left the kingdom with a group of Disney characters. During their absence, a mysterious lightning storm revives Tank and recharges his powers. He then curses the entire kingdom, plaguing it with monsters. Three days later, the Jones brothers return home to the Disney Kingdom only to discover that it has been cursed by Tank. Jalen and Jordan evacuate all of the characters to the abandoned village. During roll-call, Pongo informs Mark about the Disney cyborgs. This prompts Mark and a team of Disney characters to find the Disney cyborgs, since they might be able to help defeat Tank and lift the curse. During the adventure, Mark and the gang rescue Princess Annabelle from Tank's evil pet lizard, Scales and defeats him. They also encounter two of Tank's robotic minions but they were deprogrammed by Mark and the gang. While trying to find answers to Tank's motives in a library, an earthquake cracks the floor and causes Mark to fall down to his presumed death. Feeling defeated, the gang returns to the abandoned village to inform them about Mark's presumed death. Jordan also tells the gang, Mark's tragic and cruel upbringing. Feeling sympathy for Mark, Lucky decides to help the kingdom by activating a security camera that allows the citizens of the kingdom to see Mark fight Tank as a dragon. Despite a struggle, Mark is able to defeat Tank and restore peace back to the kingdom. Mark is taken back to the kingdom by Hurley and Mufasa. The characters carry Mark back to the restored castle for a celebration party. Four years later after the adventure, Lucky and his family have moved into the castle as reward for helping Mark save the kingdom from Tank. Lucky later attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Lucky returns in the direct-to-video sequel as a supporting character. He helps Mark with solving the magic crisis, however he stays in the Disney Kingdom when he flies up into the sky to battle Fabian. Disney Adventures Lucky will return in the upcoming episodes of the upcoming cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Wooten characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Singing characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters Category:European characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Teenagers Category:English characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Servants